Daisy vs Waluigi
Daisy vs Waluigi is Maisy929’s fourth DBX. Description Season 1 Episode 4! Mario vs Mario! Two of our favorite secondary characters go head-to-head! Will Waluigi claim the WAHN or will he be pushing up daisies? Fight Daisy was walking among a field, humming happily to herself and thinking about her invite to Super Smash Bros. She was so lost in thought that she almost didn’t hear the footsteps behind her. She turned around, only to see a bomb-omb flying right towards her, she screamed in terror before hastily pulling her tennis racket out and hitting it into the air, where it exploded harmlessly. She looked around for the culprit, only to recieve a kick to the back, she turned around to see Waluigi, who was enraged that she had gotten into Smash and he hadn’t. Daisy, realizing she needed to defend herself, encloaked one fist in crystals, before charging at her opponent. HERE WE GO!!! Daisy rushed at Waluigi with her tennis racket, who countered with a swing from his own racket. The two dueled for a few seconds before Waluigi got the upper hand, striking Daisy multiple times before punting her away. Daisy skidded on the earth for a few seconds before looking up at Waluigi, who had raised his foot over her and was planning to stomp her face into the ground. Daisy screamed, dodging the kick and swinging one leg around, tripping Waluigi before slamming a baseball bat into his stomach. Waluigi wheezed in pain, before pulling out a golf club and barely countering a second blow aimed at his face. A duel ensued, one Daisy was winning, she punched Waluigi in the face before cracking her bat over Waluigi’s head. Waluigi stumbled back, struggling to get his bearings. After a brief period of time, he looked up, only to see Daisy‘s fist, covered in crystals, heading right towards him, he shrieked before using his Whirluigi attack, using a tornado to pull Daisy up and whisk her away, with him pursuing not far behind. Daisy landed ungracefully on the ground, covered in bruises and her dress torn in a million places. Realizing that the royal garment was beyond repair, she tore it off, revealing her soccer kit. Waluigi arrived at where Daisy was and was taken by surprise at her new speed, which enabled her to land several kicks to his face and stomach. Waluigi pulled out his whip and wrapped it around Daisy’s leg before pulling backwards, causing her to slip. He then cracked it over her back, causing her to scream in pain. Waluigi went for a finishing strike, but Daisy grabbed the whip and tugged on it, causing Waluigi to stumble forward before covering her fist in crystals and socking him in the stomach. Waluigi flew back, coughing up blood. He groaned in pain, holding his wounded stomach. As Daisy went for another strike to the chin, Waluigi barely managed to summon a wall out of nowhere, blocking the attack but stumbling back due to the impact. Deciding to end this now, Waluigi went for his megastrike, summoning his whip and trying to slice Daisy to pieces. However, when he finished Daisy was nowhere to be seen. He turned around, only to see that Daisy had teleported out of the way and was preparing her own megastrike. Waluigi was too late to dodge and the ensuing impact blasted him to pieces, splattering blood all over Daisy. Winner And the winner is: Daisy Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Maisy929 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights